comuniacion_1151fandomcom_es-20200214-history
NUEVO ORDEN MUNDIAL
Se le denomina nuevo orden mundial a las teorías conspirativas y supuestas corrientes ideológicas que tienen el propósito de la dominación del mundo mediante el poderío financiero. Se puede entender como la élite oculta que busca mantener su poder a través de la explotación de las masas, que tiene como fin un orden que agrupe al planeta bajo un solo gobierno, una sola moneda y un liderazgo que sea detentado por una oligarquía, eliminando a las masas ignorantes e inferiores racialmente. Los partidarios de dicho Orden son los políticos y los empresarios más poderosos del último siglo, como ejemplo Los Rockefeller, Warbug, Roosevelt, Morgan, Churchill, Bush y otras figuras de carácter público con poder. Pero, también se encuentran dentro de los ideólogos artistas y científicos tales como Los Huxley, George Bernand Shaw, etc. Se dice que el nuevo orden mundial está inmiscuido en todos los movimientos políticos: Los nazis, los aliados, los comunistas, los capitalistas, los terroristas y anti-terroristas, todos los contrastes posibles ideológicos están dentro del nuevo orden. Organizaciones internacionales tales como el Banco Mundial, FMI, Unión Europea, las Naciones Unidas, y la OTAN son creídas ser organizaciones esenciales del NOM. Presidentes y Primeros Ministros de naciones son incluidos en la conspiración. También a veces se cree que el NOM son personas que vienen del mismo linaje de sangre. Pierre Hillard en su texto llamado "La Historia del Nuevo Orden Mundial" nos dice: "El mundialismo es un mesianismo que está apurado" , esto significa que detrás de todos los mensajes que nos llegan a nosotros, hay un código oculto, que se encarga de establecer el poder que ejercen un grupo de individuos que considera que la humanidad o la mayoría de ella no son capaces de gobernarse por sí solos, y deben de ser sometidos mediante una fachada, que contiene thumb|left|394pxmensajes cifrados religiosos, masónicos o fundamentalistas. HISTORIA La nueva orden mundial fue iniciada a cargo de Adam Weishaupt y un pequeño grupo de adeptos la noche del 30 de abril al 1 de mayo de 1776 en los bosques de Baviera (Alemania) en las festividades de noche de Walpurgis. Fiesta pagana celta que celebra el paso del invierno a la primavera, (muy apreciada por el esoterismo nazi y la sociedad Thule como parte de su identidad). De los miembros de Illuminati que se encontraban en esa noche de Walpurgis sólo se conoce la identidad de tres, así como sus respectivos nombres iniciáticos. * Adam Weishaupt “Spartacus”: Profesor de Derecho Canónico en la Universidad de Ingolstadt, reconocido por ser el fundador y principal ideólogo de la orden Illuminati basada en la existencia de una iluminación racional, independiente de la fe, al alcance de cualquier persona. * Max Merz “Tiberius”: Según el prestigioso investigador italiano Massimo Introvigne era un estudiante de la Universidad de Ingolstadt donde fue cautivado por la filosofía de Adam Weishaupt y su idea de Illuminati . De Max Merz partió la idea de hacerles creer a los nuevos adeptos que la orden tenía una larga historia secreta y que existía una jerarquía superior a Weishaupt. * Anton Von Massenhausen “Ajax”: También estudiante de la Universidad Ingolstadt, donde seducido por la ideología de su profesor y la creación de la orden Illuminati, fue el encargado de reclutar miembros de la Universidad de Múnich donde adhirió a la causa de Iluminati a Franz Xavier von Zwack (posteriormente Consejero y Presidente del Gobierno de Múnich y Speyer) y que pronto sería la mano derecha de Adam Weishaupt. A partir del año 1780 empezaron a coger fuerza los Illuminati y durante esa década abrieron logias en 70 ciudades repartidas por Alemania llegando a contar con unos 2000 miembros. Gracias al fichaje del masón Adolph Von Knigge “Frater Philón” se facilitaría la entrada de los Illuminati en los ambientes masónicos de su país, de modo que un tercio de los miembros eran masones. A su vez esto dio acceso a que los Illuminati captaran miembros entre personajes de la cultura y la nobleza. La sociedad Fabiana La sociedad Fabiana floreció en Londres en 1884 y sería fundamental en el establecimiento de la ideología que encauza hacia el Nuevo orden mundial. Su nombre viene del general romano Fabio Maximo: Luchando frente al general cartaginés Aníbal, el militar romano practicaba una estrategia de guerrilla que consistía en no acelerar las cosas (los ataques) afín de esperar el desgaste del enemigo y lograr así su objetivo (victoria), podría decirse conseguirlo a «fuego lento». “Es este método, el de un cambio gradual, suave pero implacable lo que caracteriza como marca de fábrica a la Sociedad Fabiana. Ella defiende el principio de una sociedad sin clases, que debe conducir a la síntesis del socialismo (Estado benefactor) y del capitalismo (leyes del mercado), fusión que debe conducir a la implantación de una economía monopolística en el marco de un Gobierno Estatal Globalizado”. En 1995 la Sociedad Fabiana generó con la ayuda de Sidney Webb la London School of Economics. Algunos miembros de esta escuela que rige la ideología económica mundial son: al ex-presidente de la Comisión Europea, el italiano Romano Prodi; al antiguo presidente John Kennedy; a la reina de Dinamarca Margarita II; a Pierre Trudeau (Primer Ministro canadiense); al especialista en hacer lobby (o cabildeo), miembro de numerosos think-tanks, me refiero a Richard Perle (conocido también bajo el seudónimo del «príncipe de las tinieblas»); al financiero Georges Soros (fundador de los institutos Open Society repartidos en el mundo entero); al antiguo consejero del fallecido presidente francés François Mitterrand, es decir el Sr. Erik Orsenna e incluso podemos incluir al cantante rock de los Rolling stones, Mike Jagger. toda esta gente se ha sentado en las sillas de esta escuela. La London School of Economics gracias a la acción de la Sociedad Fabiana ha contribuido a formatear el espíritu de numerosas personalidades en el mundo. Pero la influencia de esta sociedad ha evolucionado y esto gracias al trabajo de uno de sus miembros, el escritor Herbert George Wells (1866-1946). La Round Table En 1910 surge la publicación del Commonwealth, The Round Table, que agruparía a individuos como Afred Beit (1853-1906), Sir Abe Bailey (1864-1940) y la familia Astor. Otros grupos vinieron a juntarse a estos iniciadores del mundialismo de la Round Table, financieros tales que J.P Morgan, el banco Lazard e incluso las familias Rockefeller y Whitney. La Round Table serviría como preparativo para la mundialización heredando evidentes tradiciones místicas e incorporando a la filantropía estratégicamente para la elite. En el seno de esta mesa surgen dos ideologías, una visión a favor de la globalización bajo el liderazgo de un grupo anglosajón y otra a favor de una globalización donde ningún país se imponga sobre otro en un bloque sin distinción. Políticos y empresarios relacionados a la Sociedad Fabiana y a la Round Table apoyaron de manera significativa la revolución bolchevique, bajo su ideal de sintetizar el socialismo con el capitalismo. A finales de 1917, de William Boyce Thompson (1869-1930), miembro del directorio ejecutivo del Banco Federal US (EEUU), es decir de la Fed, W.B era al mismo tiempo un agente al servicio de la oligarquía en el seno de la Cruz Roja estadounidense presente en la ciudad de Petrogrado (hoy San Petersburgo) en 1917. Bajo esta cobertura, William Boyce Thompson pudo entrar en contacto con los revolucionarios rusos bolcheviques y entregarles la suma de un millón de dólares. La oligarquía anglosajona empleó este juego de fuerzas apoyando lo que luego se opondrá, o generando a sus enemigos bajo un súper objetivo: tanto el comunismo, como los NAZIS, como los terroristas musulmanes fueron fondeados por la elite anglosajona. A principios de los veintes se decidió crear dos think thanks que sirvieran de propaganda para los afanes mundialistas de los miembros del Round Table. Del lado europeo se creó el Institute of International Affairs y del lado americano, en 1921, el Council on Foreign Relations (Consejo de Relaciones Exteriores), un organismo que hasta a fecha ejerce un poderoso efecto en la política mundial. El CFR fue fundado “bajo el patrocinio de un personaje que desempeñó una posición central, el coronel Edward Mandell House (1854-1938). Consejero íntimo del presidente estadounidense Wilson, este coronel fue el pívot entre el grupo Milner y los «poderosos» de Wall Street (JP Morgan, Vanderlip, Rockefeller, Warburg, etcétera). En esta lista incompleta, nosotros podemos citar un nombre importante, Paul Warburg, que estuvo a la cabeza de la Reserva Federal US (la Fed) desde su creación en 1913.  Este banco oligárquico privado, independiente en sí y ajeno al poder central gubernamental es responsable de la emisión monetaria nacional —del dólar estadounidense—, es decir una entidad privada comportándose como un Estado dentro del Estado. Fue el mismo Paul Warburg quien dirigió el CFR desde su fundación. Era un caso complicado entretejido de responsabilidades de primera magnitud en el seno de la oligarquía anglo-sajona.” El coronel House describe en su libro de 1912 Philip Dru la creación de un bloque Norte-Americano unificado. “Sólo podemos constatar que estas elites han anunciado — ¡hace más de cien años! — como iban a desarrollarse los acontecimientos”, escribe Hilliard. Los Illuminati de Baviera Los Illuminati de Baviera era una de las sociedades secretas que desde su constitución tenía la intención de crear un nuevo orden mundial. Y su estrategia se basaba en la creación y expansión de una nueva religión o forma de entender la espiritualidad y en la instauración gradual de una república democrática universal, infiltrándose poco a poco en los principales centros de poder político y creando un movimiento social. El nuevo orden mundial de los Illuminati de Baviera según Adam Weishaupt estaría regido básicamente por la razón, en una filosofía muy cercana a los principios de su tiempo como fue la Ilustración. Todos sus planes para poner en marcha ese nuevo orden mundial se encontraban descritos en los documentos secretos de los Illuminati y fueron descubiertos por el gobierno de Baviera siendo la causa de su declive y persecución. Tema que trataremos, así como la lista de miembros célebres de Illuminati en el artículo “Conspiración y miembros de Illuminati descubierto”. Pan Europa (UE o Unión Europea) La creación de la Unión Europea tiene su antecedente en Richard de Coudenhove-Kalergi, un aristócrata austriaco de madre japonesa que en 1925 redactó un documento para la Sociedad de Naciones (el antecedente de la ONU) donde se anuncia el plan de crear una Europa unificada. “Su objetivo es unificar toda Europa afín de integrarla en una organización política mundial unificada. Y para lograrlo, él menciona en su informe la necesidad de crear primeramente «continentes políticos», cuyo conjunto debería constituir, una federación de federaciones”. Coudenhove-Kalergi, fue anfitrión del primer congreso Pan Europeo en Viena. El Sr. Coudenhove-Kalergi benefició del patrocinio del banquero Max Warburg, representante del banco alemán en Hamburgo. Como lo hemos visto anteriormente, su hermano Paul (trabajando en la rama estadounidense) se encontraba a la cabeza de la Fed (Reserva Federal de EEUU) y del CFR.   La complicidad entre el fundador de la Pan-Europa y los medios mundialistas iba proporcionalmente en aumento, Max Warburg era miembro del ejecutivo de IG Farben Alemania mientras que su hermano Paul Warburg, era miembro del ejecutivo de la rama IG Farben Estados Unidos. El Nacional Socialismo La llegada de Adolf Hitler al poder, como lo explica el investigador Antony Sutton, sólo se puede comprender por la poderosa ayuda que recibió el dictador alemán por parte de los industriales y financieros anglo-sajones por intermedio de sus homólogos germanos. En este asunto, el director del Reichsbank, el Sr. Hjalmar Schacht (1877-1970), jugó un papel clave como intermediario. Su trabajo ganaba en importancia a medida que este personaje subía en los escalones del poder, hasta alcanzar el puesto de Ministro de Economía del III Reich de Adolf Hitler, puesto que ocupó de 1934 a 1939. El remonte y progreso económico de la Alemania nazi gracias a estos apoyos permitió a Hitler de continuar con una política militarista bélica que él nunca hubiese podido entamar ni aplicar en una Alemania arruinada, si no hubiese solucionado antes las esenciales necesidades básicas de la población alemana.  Por estas confabulaciones, complicidades y fechorías con el régimen nazi Hjalmar Schacht debió ser juzgado y condenando a la pena de muerte durante el Proceso de Núremberg al finalizar la Segunda Guerra Mundial, proceso que juzgaba a todos los responsables nazis, pero curiosamente él fue absuelto. Hjalmar Schacht estaba ligado sólidamente a la aristocracia comercial anglo-sajona. Su padre, el estadounidense William Schacht, había trabajado 30 años en el seno de la filial Equitable Life Assurance de Berlín Alemania.  Estas afirmaciones cobran más valor cuando se sabemos además que el señor Hjalmar Schacht era miembro desde 1918, del comité ejecutivo del Nationalbank für Deutschland («Banco Nacional de Alemania»), junto al banquero Emil Wittenberg, miembro a su vez del comité ejecutivo del primer banco soviético creado en 1922, es decir el banco Ruskombank. Dicho banco soviético estaba dirigido por un banquero sueco, Olof Aschberg. El director de la filial extranjera de la Ruskombank, es decir el norteamericano Max May, ocupaba el puesto de vice-presidente de la Guaranty Trust Company, una filial del banco JP Morgan que era a su vez uno de los cimientos financieros de Wall Street.  En este asunto, un importante cargo estadounidense de Wall Street trabajaba en el seno de la elite bancaria soviética. Además, que la colaboración de Hjalmar Schacht con este sector se veía reforzada por los lazos de amistad con el patrón del Banco de Inglaterra. Hjalmar Schacht nunca tuvo que preocuparse de ser juzgado por su participación en el régimen nazi de Adolf Hitler. El apoyo que ofreció la aristocracia comercial y apátrida anglo-sajona al comunismo, al nazismo así que el apoyo para que Franklin Delano Roosevelt tomara el poder en los Estados Unidos , —como lo explica en su trilogía Wall Street el autor Antony Sutton—, era una forma de experimento actuando en un marco regional, es decir, por un lado en la Unión Soviética, por otro en la Alemania nazi, y otro en los Estados Unidos  Bajo la forma de denominaciones diferente, Antony Sutton concluye que estas ideologías, llamadas de maneras diversas «socialismo soviético», «socialismo colectivo» (para el nacional-socialismo nazi) y «socialismo de Nuevo trato» (New Deal norteamericano), todas eran simplemente las diferentes caras de un socialismo monopolístico; ideal de organización que debe conquistar el mundo a nivel planetario en este amanecer del siglo XXI y en el marco del «Nuevo Orden Mundial». La guerra de 1939-1945 es el resultado de la instauración y surgimiento de dos bloques aparentemente antagonistas y obedeciendo perfectamente al principio hegeliano de la tesis y de la antítesis. Sin embargo, estos dos mundos estaban irrigados por las mismas fuentes financieras. Entonces, por tal motivo, era posible de seguir preparando el terreno, el ordenamiento, debiendo permitir el advenimiento y realización de un Estado mundial. LA POSGUERRA Durante las dos guerras mundiales, Londres y Washington no podían tolerar los intentos de alcanzar una unidad europea bajo la dirección de Alemania, que era una potencia terrestre, ya que la talasocracia anglosajona se vería entonces marginada de los problemas del Viejo Continente. Cosa que Coudenhove-Kalergi, ya había comprendido, como puede comprobarse a través de la lectura de su discurso de 1950. El Secretario General encargado de teleguiar los trabajos de la «Constitución Giscard», el inglés John Kerr. El currículo vitae de Kerr nos informa que dirige una compañía petrolera, la Royal Dutch Shell, y que fue además embajador de Gran Bretaña en Estados Unidos. Sus vínculos con la aristocracia comercial anglosajona también revelan que es miembro del comité de dirección encargado del reclutamiento de las élites en el marco de las «becas de estudio Cecil Rhodes». Y finalmente, el Congreso de La Haya, realizado del 7 al 10 de mayo de 1948, con Winston Churchill como presidente de honor y con la participación de cerca de 800 militantes paneuropeos, dejó sentadas las primeras bases de una Europa unificada. Los verdaderos autores de la historia a menudo se mueven entre bastidores, como en el caso de Retinger, quien trabaja para el CFR y el RIIA, cuya acción fue determinante en el desarrollo de las estructuras mundialistas. Bilderberg, New age y Trilateral La primera reunión del Grupo de Bilderberg tuvo lugar en Oosterbeck, Holanda, en mayo de 1954. Se dice que ese grupo elitista simplemente adoptó el nombre del hotel en que se alojaban los participantes, aunque existen dudas en ese sentido. Su creación se debe, en todo caso, al trabajo de Joseph Retinger, aunque también hay que mencionar a varios «peces gordos» del mundialismo, como el inevitable David Rockefeller (presidente del CFR y del Chase Manhattan Bank, entre otras conocidísimas instituciones).  Los miembros del Grupo de Bilderberg constituyen mejor de la clase política, económica y financiera del mundo atlantista. Las reglas que rigen su organización y las intervenciones de los participantes son una copia estricta de las que rigen en el Royal Institute of International Affairs (RIIA, principio conocido como la «regla de Chatham House»). También en este caso la familia Rhodes y Milner ha dejado su impronta. En realidad, las élites que se mueven en el Grupo de Bilderberg imponen ampliamente sus propias condiciones en materia de política, de economía y en cuestiones financieras. Vicepresidente de la Comisión Europea de 1981 a 1985, Etienne Davignon es el gran pachá de ese grupo elitista. Fue él quien invitó al político belga Herman van Rompuy a someterse a una especie de examen oral por el puesto de presidente del Consejo Europeo ante los representantes del Grupo de Bilderberg, el 12 de noviembre de 2009, especialmente ante el ex secretario de Estado estadounidense Henry Kissinger, en Val Duchesse, en las afueras de Bruselas.  Dicho claramente, había que comprobar si Herman van Rompuy tenía la capacidad necesaria para servirle de algo al sistema. El príncipe Bernhard van Lippe-Biesterfeld (1911-2004) En los años 1930 este príncipe alemán había sido miembro de las SS, más exactamente, de la Reiterkorp SS y de Farben Bilder, una filial de IG Farben. Casado en 1937 con la heredera del trono de los Países Bajos, la princesa Juliana, su hija, la reina Beatriz, es una activa participante de las reuniones del Grupo de Bilderberg. El pasado del príncipe Bernhard y su nominación a la cabeza del Grupo de Bilderberg era también un medio de mantenerlo bajo control. La designación de este príncipe alemán convertido en ciudadano holandés era seguramente de gran importancia ya que también fue utilizado en otro sector. La legítima protección de la flora y la fauna adquiere un carácter muy diferente bajo la influencia de los partidarios del Nuevo Orden Mundial. En efecto, estos desvían las mentes hacia una divinización de la naturaleza que se asocia con el movimiento New Age. Se trata del principio que identifica a «Gea» (también llamada Gaya. NdT.) como la «Madre Tierra». Numerosos institutos se dedican a propagar esa tendencia filosófica, en particular el WWF (World Wild Fund for nature), que promueve la protección de la naturaleza. Su creación, en 1961, se debió al trabajo de varios personajes miembros del movimiento mundialista. Los hermanos Aldous y Julian Huxley. El primero es el autor de un libro profético, Un mundo feliz (en inglés Brave New World), publicado en 1932, verdadero programa político mundialista bajo la apariencia de una novela de ciencia ficción en la que habla de un Estado mundial reinante sobre una humanidad sumisa y jerarquizada como resultado de manipulaciones genéticas.  El autor vivió toda su vida utilizando las drogas más diversas para alcanzar una «forma de misticismo». Tales delirios, característicos del medio, también afectaron a su hermano, Julian Huxley, partidario de la eugenesia y primer director general de la UNESCO (la Organización de las Naciones Unidas para la Educación, la Ciencia y la Cultura) en 1946. Esta mentalidad característica de los hermanos Huxley se debe a la influencia de su abuelo por parte de padre, Thomas Huxley (1825-1895). Este biólogo y feroz defensor de los principios de Darwin. transmitió esos conceptos a sus nietos para que el mundo entero se beneficiara con ellos. Agreguemos a lo anterior que la red y los vínculos que unen a la familia mundialista son verdaderamente estrechos ya que uno de los estudiantes de Thomas Huxley se llamaba nada más y nada menos que H.G. Wells. El análisis de esta especie de relevo de generaciones permite una mejor comprensión de la permanencia del mundialismo y del progreso de su influencia.  Podemos ver ahora el vínculo entre la pasada acción de aquellos hombres y la fundación de WWF en 1961. Esta última se debe, en efecto, a Julian Huxley. WWF contribuye a la divulgación de ese ideal panteísta y constituye una de las ramas de acción del mundialismo. No por casualidad el primer presidente de WWF fue precisamente el príncipe Bernard, también dirigente del Grupo de Bilderberg, que presidió de 1962 a 1976. Entre las personas que han presidido WWF se encuentra también John Loudon, quien, al igual que John Kerr, fue además presidente de la compañía petrolera Royal Dutch Shell.  Este conglomerado petrolero anglo-holandés es uno de los viveros del Nuevo Orden Mundial. Hay que precisar además que el príncipe Felipe, esposo de la reina de Inglaterra Isabel II, también dirigió WWF de 1981 a 1996. David Rockefeller, Sr. (1915-…) Hay 13 familias a la cabeza de la organización Illuminati mundial y la mayoría son miembros de las grandes dinastías bancarias del mundo así como también ciertas familias “reales”. Lo que estamos viendo con respecto a la presente espiral hacia abajo del dólar de los EE.UU. es debido a una manipulación de dólar de los EE.UU. por los líderes Illuminati Europeos. Estos líderes están pagando millones de Euros en sobornos a los dirigentes de gobierno y cabezas de los sistemas bancarios de la India y China para inducirlos a ellos a reducir los dólares de los EE.UU. de las reservas de la China, India y comprar el Euro, que en cambio incrementa el valor del Euro y decrece el valor del Dólar de los EE.UU. No se piensa que esta clase de cambios mayores en el valor de las monedas es por “accidente”, hay una manipulación mayor y planeada cuidadosamente en progreso. El papel de la Trilateral, creada en 1973 por David Rockefeller y Zbigniew Brzezinski (miembros ambos del CFR). Este último del actual presidente estadounidense Barack Obama.  La Trilateral reagrupa tres zonas geográficas económicamente desarrolladas:  Norteamérica, Europa y Japón. Brzezinski, quien recuerda que personalidades francesas como Simone Veil, Robert Marjolin, Raymond Barre e incluso Hubert Vedrine han aportado su apoyo a la Trilateral, agrega que los Estados se ven «ante problemas cada vez más diversos –financieros, económicos y estratégicos– y que tienen cada vez menos posibilidades de resolver, sin proceder al menos a una concertación más estrecha, en su propio interés y en el del resto del mundo». Como medio de enfrentar esos desafíos, precisa incluso que la Trilateral dio origen a la creación del G-7. Las estrechas relaciones de la Trilateral con el mundo industrial y el de los thinks-tanks se han evidenciado en particular con la Red Política Transatlántica (la TPN, siglas en inglés).  El presidente de la rama europea de la Trilateral, Peter Sutherland, preside además la rama europea de la TPN. Este irlandés dirigió también el banco de inversión Goldman Sachs, que a su vez determina por debajo de la mesa la política económica del presidente Obama, y fue además, entre otras cosas, jefe de la Comisión sobre la Competencia (de 1985 a 1989) bajo la presidencia de Jacques Delors.  Peter Sutherland es también el director de la escuela Fabiana London School of Economics. El ciclo se cierra cuando sabemos que John Kerr es también miembro de la rama europea de la Trilateral.  Las élites políticas y económicas vienen convergiendo desde hace mucho tiempo hacia la instauración de un Orden Mundial Unificado. El panorama quedaría sin embargo incompleto si no mencionáramos aquí las declaraciones de las autoridades de la Iglesia Católica. La Iglesia Católica El concepto defendido desde hace 2000 años se basa en la supremacía de Dios sobre el hombre.  Las Escrituras y la tradición constituyen el basamento intocable, la base misma de la fe según los términos consagrados, definidos por el sucesor de San Pedro, el Papa.  Marcado por el pecado original, el hombre debe aceptar someterse a una autoridad superior y obedecer el conjunto de preceptos que la Iglesia Católica defiende. Es ese el caso de numerosas iglesias protestantes.  Un cambio fundamental se produce, sin embargo, con el Concilio Vaticano II (1962-1965). Este concilio es resultado de una larga corriente de reflexiones provenientes de numerosos hombres de iglesia, pero también de personajes exteriores a ella, desde el siglo XIX. Al cabo de una larga lucha entre los defensores de la tradición y los progresistas, estos últimos lograron imponer su propia visión durante la gran reforma de Vaticano II. Se trataba, para ellos, de adaptar la iglesia a las múltiples innovaciones políticas, técnicas y sociales que marcan la evolución del mundo. Para los defensores de la tradición es todo lo contrario. Es el mundo el que tiene que adaptarse a los principios de la iglesia. La humanización, que debía implicar la promoción de los derechos humanos, y su colaboración con las instancias internacionales, fueron claramente expresadas en 1963 en la encíclica Pacem in Terris del Papa Juan XXIII. Recordando los progresos de la ciencia y la técnica que llevan a «intensificar su colaboración y a fortalecer su unión» dentro del género humano, se trata de fortalecer el «bien común universal» que los Estados no logran ya garantizar, según la encíclica. Es por ello que el documento agrega, muy lógicamente, que «En nuestra época, el bien común universal plantea problemas de dimensiones mundiales. Sólo pueden ser resueltos por una autoridad pública cuyo poder, constitución y medios de acción tengan también dimensiones mundiales y que pueda ejercer su acción sobre el planeta en toda su extensión. Es por lo tanto el orden moral en sí lo que exige la constitución de una autoridad pública con competencia universal». Después de expresar su deseo de que ese «poder supranacional» no sea instaurado por la fuerza, la encíclica aprueba la Declaración de Derechos Humanos de 1948, con excepción de algunas objeciones. Agrega que «Consideramos esa Declaración como un paso hacia el establecimiento de una organización jurídico-política de la comunidad mundial».  Ese cambio de rumbo de la Iglesia Católica es la marca de fábrica de todos los Papas desde Vaticano II. En su mensaje de navidad de 2005, el actual Papa Benedicto XVI exhorta a los hombres a emprender «la edificación de un Nuevo Orden Mundial».   Benedicto XVI lanza un llamado al establecimiento de una organización jurídico-política de la comunidad mundial».   en su encíclica Veritas in caritate, en julio de 2009. Recordando la interdependencia mundial, el Papa llama «con urgencia a reformar la ONU al igual que la arquitectura económica y financiera internacional con vistas a convertir en una realidad concreta el concepto de familia de naciones (…)». Asamblea Parlamentaria Mundial La creación de grandes uniones políticas regionales que se rigen por leyes comunes como diferentes componentes del Estado mundial tendría que estar representada en el seno de una asamblea única. Ese es el objetivo de la «Asamblea Parlamentaria de las Naciones Unidas» (APNU).  Es la lógica continuación de los sueños de unificación mundial que defienden los teóricos del mundialismo (Fabianos y asociados).  Los acontecimientos, personajes e institutos del pasado dan sus frutos, que conducen a la construcción de esa especie de torre de Babel. Por consiguiente, el accionar del WFN (World Federalist Movement), creado como ya vimos en 1947 en Montreux, se inscribe en la lógica del trabajo que ya venía realizando. El WFN dio origen, en 1992, a la elaboración del primer gran documento que exhorta al establecimiento de una asamblea parlamentaria mundial en el seno de las Naciones Unidas: The case for a United Nations Parliamentary Assembly por parte del canadiense Dieter Heinrich .  Numerosos trabajos y conciliábulos se han desarrollado posteriormente en el senado canadiense, en el Parlamento Europeo, durante el Foro del Milenio del año 2000 en Nueva York, en el 12º congreso de la Internacional Socialista, etc., para terminar, en septiembre de 2003, con la creación de un «Comité por una ONU democrática». Les remitimos aquí a la versión en alemán ya que, como veremos, las autoridades políticas alemanas desempeñan en esto un papel de primer plano: Komitee für eine Demokratische UNO (KDUN). UNO KDUN El KDUN es el mascarón de proa de un comité ejecutivo que trabaja por la creación de un Parlamento Mundial. Sus trabajos cuentan con la participación de otro instituto ya mencionado anteriormente: el WFM.  Queda por agregar a lo anterior la «Sociedad de Pueblos Amenazados» (Gesellschaft für bedrohte Völcker), instituto alemán que trabaja por la emancipación de los grupos étnicos y colabora estrechamente con la UFCE (Unión Federalista de Comunidades Étnicas Europeas) y con una ONG inglesa, la 2020 Vision Ltd. El KDUN, que tiene su sede en Berlín, anuncia sus aspiraciones cuando estipula en sus estatutos su voluntad de construir una sociedad cosmopolítica que favorezca las integraciones continentales. En su comité de dirección encontramos representantes provenientes de los medios políticos y científicos.  Hay que subrayar que todas las corrientes políticas alemanas están representadas en ese comité de dirección, con excepción de los ex comunistas (die Linke). También encontramos en ese comité a un personaje clave, Armin Laschet. Este político dio origen al informe elaborado en 2003, en el que se llama a dotar a la Unión Europea de una sede permanente después de la adopción del «Tratado Giscard» (actualmente conocido como «Tratado de Lisboa»). Ejerce una influencia decisiva ya que también dirige el comité de dirección del Prix Charlemagne. Por otra parte, la presencia del eurodiputado alemán Jo Leinen en el seno de la dirección del KDUN resulta particularmente significativa en la medida en que el propio Leinen desempeñó un papel determinante en la adopción del Tratado de Lisboa. Fue en abril de 2007 que el KDUN lanzó su campaña a favor de un Parlamento Mundial, bajo la dirección de su presidente, Andreas Bummel. Autor de un libro titulado Internationale Demokratie Entwickeln, Bummel es un ex miembro del partido liberal alemán, el FDP, cuyo presidente, Guido Westerwelle, es ministro de Relaciones Exteriores del gobierno de Angela Merkel desde septiembre de 2009. Es también colaborador de la «Sociedad de Pueblos Amenazados», que dirige Tilman Zulch (miembro del comité de dirección del KDUN) y del World Federalist Movement (WFM) de Nueva York. Todos estos personajes trabajan por lograr la instauración de ese nuevo órgano mundial. Como se precisa en los textos oficiales:  «(…) La APNU pudiera conformarse en una primera etapa con delegados de parlamentos nacionales y regionales que reflejen sus posiciones políticas. Una APNU incluiría por lo tanto miembros de partidos minoritarios que no forman parte del gobierno. En una etapa posterior, la APNU pudiera ser elegida directamente. Una APNU sería así un órgano único y legítimo que representaría la voz de la ciudadanía sobre cuestiones de orden internacional. Los participantes en la campaña consideran que una APNU, después de creada, evolucionaría para, de simple órgano de consulta, pasar a convertirse en un parlamento mundial con verdadero derecho de información, participación y control» (…). Esas ambiciosas perspectivas para la APNU, expuestas abiertamente, se amplían más aún cuando se recuerda el apoyo que aportó Benedicto XVI al establecimiento de una «autoridad política mundial». Obviamente, los dirigentes de la APNU saludaron de forma entusiasta la encíclica papal. Hace unos años con la ratificación del tratado de Lisboa por los 27 países europeos un 19 de Noviembre de 2009 y la elección de Herman Van Rompuy a la presidencia de consejo Europeo, así como la decisión de Catherine Ashton como alta representante de la unión europea para las relaciones exteriores y la política de seguridad la unión europea (UE) marcó un giro decisivo en sus ambiciones mundialistas, de esta manera el bloque comunitario de Estados Europeos, se va dotando, poco a poco, de un rostro político y dándose un "número telefónico" para retomar la expresión de Henry Kisinnger. George Herbert Walker Bush thumb|right|333px Bush Padre maneja las acciones de los Illuminati para mover hacia adelante al plan del ORDEN MUNDIAL. Los años de Bush como líder en la jerarquía de la CIA le dieron gran educación para planear y llevar a cabo operaciones secretas para controlar a las naciones, guerras, y sistemas económicos. Bárbara Bush, su esposa, es del linaje Rockefeller y es así como el enlace entre las dos familias fue hecho. Presidente Kennedy Las palabras de Jhon Fitzerald Kennedy dejan en claro la existencia de la conspiración monolítica mundial y sociedades secretas antidemocráticas. Kennedy antes de morir pidió informar y alertar a la gente teniendo confianza de que con nuestra ayuda el hombre pueda ser lo que nació para ser: libre e independiente. Señas de identidad Existen muchos grupos basados en la ideología Illuminati y cada uno de ellos no solo tienen diferentes conocimientos especializados, sino que además posee gran variedad de miembros con diferentes mentalidades. Esto quiere decir que lo que pueda ser cierto para un miembro Illuminati, puede ser una completa farsa para otro. Esto hace más difícil poder descubrirlos. Un importante método que usan para lidiar con la oposición es comprándola. Los Illuminati prefieren la cooperación a través de medios monetarios antes que una confrontación que pueda terminar en muertes. El Ojo que todo lo ve ha sido interpretado en tiempos recientes como un eufemismo para referirse a la vigilancia global, promovida especialmente por el gobierno de Estados Unidos a través de la CIA, y más recientemente por el proyecto PRISM. Los Illuminati tienen una estrecha unión con la cultura egipcia y con muchos de sus ritos de iniciación. Su símbolo más característico es una pirámide con la parte superior iluminada por la conciencia del ojo (serían los Iluminanti, gente ilustrada) que mira a su vez a una base de ladrillos semejantes (la gente del pueblo, más ignorantes que ellos). Llama la atención el hecho de que sea un símbolo muy semejante al que se ve en el billete del dólar americano. Y es que, como puede deducirse, si la aspiración de este grupo era tener acceso y dominio en todos los estados, es normal que tuviera especial influencia en el estado norteamericano. Otras señas de identidad de los Illuminati son las puertas, los pilares y el arco iris en el cielo. Apariciones conspirativas del Nuevo Orden Mundial en la cultura popular. * El 11 de septiembre Una de las teorías es que los Illuminati son responsables por los ataques a las Torres Gemelas el 11 de septiembre de 2001. Este grupo trabaja con la CIA y el FBI, en encubierto, generando ataques terroristas y conflictos que lleven a la creación de leyes que limiten a la población. * Trilogía The Illuminatus La famosa serie de ciencia ficción satírica escritas por Robert Shea y Robert Anton Wilson, inexplicablemente nunca traducida al castellano, ha influido de uno u otra manera en todos los trabajos de ficción sobre los illuminati. * Juegos de cartas "ILLUMINATI" e "ILLUMINATI; NWO" creados por Steve Jackson y producidos por Steve Jackson Games, inspirados en la trilogía antes mencionada. * El cómic de DC "Time masters", miniserie en la que Tim Hunter, un científicoobsesionado con el viaje en el tiempo intenta detener una guerra nuclear del futuro provocada por los illuminati, volviendo atrás en el tiempo e intentando evitar la manipulaciones de esta sociedad secreta en los eventos clave del pasado. Hace referencias a la teoría conspirativa que sostiene que George Washington fue suplantado por Adam Weishaupt. * En el juego para computadora Deus Ex de Eidos Interactive, Inc. * En la serie de dibujos animados Gargoyles. * En el libro "El gran juego" de Carlo Frebetti. * En la película alemana "23". * En la película Lara Croft: Tomb Raider, que muestra a los illuminati como una sociedad secreta dispuesta a dominar el mundo utilizando un artefacto en forma de triángulo, inscrito con el "Ojo que todo lo ve", capaz de controlar el tiempo. * En el juego para computadora "Área 51" de Midway games. * El disco "New World Order" de la banda alemana Gamma Ray trata este tema. * El videojuego de luchas para Arcades y Playstation 2 Street Fighter lll: 3rd strike, el jefe final es Gil, un illuminati que se muestra como el nuevo mesias cuyos planes son traspasar sus poderes al más fuerte y obtener control mundial. * En el videojuego "Resident Evil 4", la hija del presidente de los Estados Unidos es secuestrada por un grupo de fanáticos religiosos llamado "Los iluminados". * El autor Paul Koch publicó un libro llamado Illuminato donde se describe toda la historia hasta la actualidad, y como este grupo ha influido en gran manera en acontecimientos de suma importancia. * La canción de la banda estadounidense Megadeth "Washington is next!" trata sobre este tema. Bibliografía PEASE R. EDWARD. (2004). THE HISTORY OF THE FABIAN SOCIETY. INGLATERRA: PROOFREADING TEAM. H.G. Wells. (1928). The open conspiracy. Reino Unido: Gollancz. H.G. Wells. . (1940). The New World Order. Reino Unido: Ashgate Publishing. Sutton C. Antony. (1974). Wall Street and The Bolshevik Revolution . New York: Arlington House. Sutton C. Antony. (1932). Wall Street and FDR. New York: Kindle Edition. Sutton C. Antony. (Copyright 2000). Wall Street and the rise of Hitler. United States of America: Studies in Reformed Theology. Lucas Edward. (Enero, 1988). Phénix. The economist, 306, 9-10. Draghi Mario . (1999). L'euro retrouve son cours d'introduction. Le figaro, 27-28. Koch H. Paul. (2004). Illuminati: Los secretos y conspiraciones de los Illuminati al descubierto. Barcelona: Editorial Planeta. Ciberografía JUAN XXIII. (2012). PACEM IN TERRIS. 11 de Abril 1963, de Vatican Sitio web: http://w2.vatican.va/content/john-xxiii/es/encyclicals/documents/hf_j-xxiii_enc_11041963_pacem.html https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRhw1sDbszI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L08OK6_1wyU